


Seven Minutes in Heaven: Naruto

by Shezu



Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Slight OOC, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shezu/pseuds/Shezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You read the title! This is purely a 'funfic'. Read it for pure, guilty, fun with your favorite dude in a closet for seven minutes! This is not smut--because I'm no good at smutt--and is along the fluffy kissing side, but I'm trying to keep everyone as in character as I can. The reader can be a ninja or a villager or whatever you want, I try to be vague. All available characters are male because...well, I like men. </p><p>Not really much to say. If you want fun times with your favorite Naruto character, come on in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven: Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are chosen by which number you pick. There will be Twenty-Six numbers. The men included are the different Hidden Leaf teams and their Sensei's (excluding Kurenai), the Suna brothers and their Sensei, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and Kabuto. Why these people? They're the people I know best and I have to draw the line somewhere. If you're reading this before the story is finished and all twenty-six have been posted, and you have yet to see the character you like, please let me know. I can try to get to the character as quickly as I can. Also! If you like a particular man, who is unmarried or not in a relationship, later in the cannon story, let me know! If they're available, I can add you as a small cameo in the beginning of the number following your favorite man's entry. I will be asking for things like hair color, eye color, height or preferred village. 
> 
> Also, I know the entire idea of this story is out of character for most involved and very AU. I'm also aware that most of the characters mentioned are dead by the time others are legal. Just so you know (and I don't get in trouble) everyone in this story is legal, everyone is alive, no one is in a committed relationship yet. We're going to pretend that this little story exists in it's own little bubble. Okay? Awesome! 
> 
> Now, if you have not read a Reader Insert before or if my way is different this --> "___" Means you mentally insert your name here. Okay? We got it? Cool! Now we can start!

You had no idea how you got roped into this…peace treaty festival, playing this game with these rag tag team of ninjas, some from Konohana, some from Suna, some…missing nin! The Akatsuki and Orochimaru were attending this festival as part of the peace treaty. With the large convention hall so filled with people, alcohol and arguments, you were surprised nothing had been blown up yet. Well, except a figure Deidara had made earlier to impress the women. Though this was a peace treaty party, the ninja’s had broken off into groups. 

The Uchihas; Sasuke, Itachi and Madara were sitting together in a corner; quiet. There were several woman, kunoichi and civilians alike, were fawning over the three at a distance but a hard glance from the three shut them up. The other Konohana and Sunagakure ninja were together, some flirting, some chatting, others simply drinking and boasting loudly. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru were together in a larger group, some of the braver ninja watching them from afar, the rest staying a good distance away. The senseis were scattered about the room, many of them laughing as Tsunade drunk herself into a delightful stupor or watching as Pervy-Sage tried, and failed, to pick up woman. 

You sighed softly and looked down at your glass. Whether you drank or not was irrelevant, there was no alcohol in your glass due to the fact that you had to work the next day and couldn’t afford even one drink. Even if you weren’t busy the next morning, drinking when a fight could easily break out limits your chance of fighting or fleeing and, given the people involved, did not sound like a good idea. 

“What’s wrong, ___-chan? Don’t you have your eye on anyone?” Ino teases as she nudges you. You glance over at her and the four other women—Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari--at the table with you, smiling softly and glancing in the direction of the ninja before looking away. 

“Naw…” You reply, a rather blatant lie that the girls instantly catch and giggle at, making you smile.

“Who!?" Sakura asks eagerly, looking around at the boys to try and spot who it was you might like. Smiling secretively, you are about to speak up when a voice, loud and booming, suddenly cuts through the chatter of the room. 

“ALRIGHT! We’ve got one more game to play!” The voice, belonging to the Pervy-sage himself, announces loudly. All eyes are on him as he holds two cloth bags in the air. 

“Now! Seenin’ as we have the right number of men and woman,” He smirks and glances around at that part making a few of the woman giggle and several of the ninjas to roll their eyes. “We’ve decided to play a game! Seven minutes in heaven!” There’s a mix of reactions form everyone as you watch the man, heart thumping in your chest. 

“C’mon! No way we’re doing that!” Someone calls, earning him a glare from a couple of ninja but Jiriya just ignores him.

 

“We’ll have two bags here! One for men, one for women! Inside are numbers! Whatever number you get, when we call it, you get to go into the closet for seven minutes with the member of the opposite gender who’s number matches yours! Understood!” Clearly insistent and not taking no for an answer. Most people didn’t protest, the others didn’t really care. Jiriya, seemingly satisfied, starts walking around to people as the crowd starts to chat again, the buzz of the alcohol helping to keep the arguments down and excitement up. 

“I wonder who I’ll get.” Ino muses, looking over at the Uchiha section. Sakura scowls as she sees this and punches the girl in the arm. 

“No way, Ino!” The woman huffs. “You’re not getting Sasuke!” The blonde turns back to them and they start fighting. You sigh at their usual antics and turn to the other women. 

“Who are you expecting to get, Tenten?” You ask with a grin. The woman laughs and shrugs. 

“I just hope I don’t get someone boring!” The woman says, looking up at Jiriya offers their table the bag. You’re last to reach in and pull a number. You don’t even bother to look at it as you glance at Temari. 

“You?” She asks curiously. The woman glances over your shoulder before laughing and shaking her head. 

“Same as her. Sitting in awkward silence is the worst!” They all laugh even as Ino and Sakura continue to argue before going quiet as Jiraya looks up again. 

“Alright, everyone, let’s start!” At this moment you decide to look down at your number. You got…


End file.
